


To you come back home

by Savagelola



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: High School AU, Hurt Tony, M/M, Tony Needs a Hug, Young Tony Stark, teacher and student love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savagelola/pseuds/Savagelola
Summary: James "Bucky" is a teacher at shield heights. Bucky and Tony fall in love with one another. But he is also engaged to his beautiful fiancé. What will happen to their relationship when someone close to tony tries to break them apart?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well hope you all like this story. FYI the italics parts are flashbacks from Bucky. I will be writing the second part so it's still not over. Until next time bye! :)

It had all started when Tony had walked into class late, it was the first day of school. His hair was a bit messy, his shirt was inside out and he had this really tired, yet beautiful smile as well. Bucky was looking at him with this small grin on his face. Eyebrows questioning the young man.

"I hope you have a great reason for being late, first day of classes."

"Funny story actually. You see, I was walking towards school. When I saw a big dog following me. Obviously, I'm a small person so I panicked and started running.

He started to chase me. Then this giraffe comes up behind me and picks me up. Putting me on his neck. Making me late for school. Crazy huh?"

The class starts laughing at the obnoxious story. A smirk placed on Tony's face.

"Alright settle down class. Hope this is the last time you're late to my class Mister-"

"Tony Stark."

"Mister Tony Stark."

~*~

Tony was a sophomore that first day of school. That day, when he walked in late to class interrupting the teacher, Mr.Barnes.  
Ever since that day. Bucky and Tony kinda fell for each other. Like it was meant to be. Though, not every relationship is perfect. Specially not theirs. Their relationship was anything but perfect.

Bucky was a teacher. Was engaged to his girlfriend of 9 years.

Tony was student. A son of two powerful people.

For both of them being in this relationship was exhilarating. It was this dangerous and sweet aroma lingering in the air. Their love for each other made them inseparable. It was like they were destined to be together no matter the odds but the struggles were still there.  
Things got really rough three months before summer break. Bucky had received a call from the main office, demanding for his presence to be shown at the main bosses office as soon as possible. He was a bit thrown off but he did what he was told. Things didn't go quite like he would have expected it to go. It left him completely broken inside. He couldn't even process it. Things between him and tony were to good to be true. I guess good things can't always last forever.

~*~

  
_Monday..._

_"You're here. Well I think you should take a seat. You'll want to be seated for this." Her voice sounded displeased and annoyed. I took her advice and sat down in front of her. "Mrs.Stark, it's a pleasure in meeting you." I said, extending out my hand to shake hers. She stared at it and then looked back at me._

_"Me, not so much. It's come to my attention that you and my son, Tony, have become very fond of each other. Spending a lot of time with one another."_

_"Tony is a very brilliant student. I am fond of having him as my student. For us spending time with each other, I give him extra work because projects that take 1 to 2 months. He finishes them in 3 days or less."_

_"I know Tony is a brilliant student. He could be in a University right now but I wanted him to have a normal teenage life. A normal life, where he makes teenage mistakes not fall in love with his teacher. So I want you to end that ridiculous relationship you have going on with my son."_

_"Mrs.Stark if you could just listen. I can explain-"_

_"What are going to explain to me? That you love him? No, I want you to tell him that he wasn't important to you. That you never did love him. Just something that will make him forget about this ridiculous relationship he has with you. Am I being clear? You're breaking up with him._

_I wont fire you because I don't want any scandals surrounding this school. I ask that you never say anything about this to Tony or anybody for that matter. I'm only doing this because I love him and he's only a kid. Let him be one."_

_I was shocked to say the least. I was broken and felt completely lost._

_"I truly do love your son, Mrs.Stark. I wouldn't do anything that would hurt him. If anything I would protect him with my life." I said, refusing to break up with the one person that made me feel whole._

_"You love him? Tell me Mr.Barnes, how is having a fiancé and having him as a boy toy, love? Because that's all I see._

_How do you go from being engaged to falling for a high school boy!" I could feel my blood boil from all the anger I felt at that moment._

_"He's not my boy toy. I just fell in love with him." I said, breathless._

_"If he's not and you say to love him then let him go. Let him go. He deserves to be happy with someone his age. He's a teenager. He shouldn't be going through this. It's not normal."_

_She was right. He needed someone his age, not me. He needed to do teenage things. He needed to be free, from me. I can't be selfish with him. Plus, I was getting married really soon._

_"I'll let him go."_

~*~

Friday...

Bucky had been avoiding him for days now. Trying to think through things and figure out how he was gonna break it off with him. He just didn't want to hurt him. He didn't want to see the devastation and the pain he was about to cause him. He just didn't.

~*~

_As we were in the bed, laying together. My arms wrapped around him. I see him, I see his messy bed head that I love so much. I see his big luscious lips. I see his eye lids closed, not letting me see his golden brown eyes._

_I see myself falling for him more and more. Every time I'm with him, I feel like a better man because he makes me a better man. With everyday that goes by, I can't see myself without him. He's my oxygen I need to survive._

_He moves his head a bit then looks up at me. Then I ask._

_"Do you trust me?"_

_"I trust you more then anything in this world and that kinda frightens me."_

_It should frighten you, I think. Because it frightens me. I don't know what I'm doing anymore? I'm in engaged, for fucking sakes! I'm 28! This isn't legal. I'm a teacher and I'm in love with him._

~*~

"You don't get it. I can't be with you anymore." His face fell instantly as my words made its way into his ears. His eyes already having that glassy look. His lower lip quivering. His head shaking slightly, in denial.

"If this is b-because you're afraid of my parents finding out about us. It's o-okay we can g-get through this t-together." He was speaking through his hopeless cries. Seeing him just absolutely broke my heart. I just wanted to hold him and tell him that yes we could do anything together. But I couldn't.

"I-I was never in-"

"Don't, don't say it." His eyes pleading me to not destroy that ounce of hope he has for us.

"In love with you."

"Why are you doing this to us? To me? Why are you trying to break something so beautiful between two people that love each other!" His tears were streaming down his cheeks. His eyes were red and puffy.

"I'm marrying her. I need you to leave and never come back."


End file.
